


Double Date Gone Foul

by fig_flowers



Category: Rance Series (Video Games)
Genre: /mainly/ in-character, M/M, except for the sudden turn towards homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fig_flowers/pseuds/fig_flowers
Summary: Based off a Tumblr prompt. Leila arranges a double date to get closer to Rick, but things don't quite work out the way anyone planned...
Relationships: Rance/Rick Addison
Kudos: 3





	Double Date Gone Foul

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rance and Rick, "Shut up, I am a delight!"
> 
> Don't take this one too seriously.

Rance deeply regretted going on this double date. Oh sure, Leila _said_ that it was just a casual get-together with another girl in the Royal Guard, but he knew what she was after. Now he was in one of the fanciest restaurants in Leazas, in a stiff suit and a stiff atmosphere and with one of the stiffest guys he knew right next to him.

The only thing that wasn’t stiff right now was his dick.

Leila was the first one to break the silence. “Anyways, this is my friend. She said she was interested in meeting you, Rick!”

The girl proceeded to introduce herself. Pretty cute, though he felt he’d forget her face the next day. Would be worth fucking after this was all over, though.

“Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you too…” Rick was already avoiding eye contact, staring down at his empty plate instead.  


“But enough about that loser, there’s someone way more interesting right here,” Rance said, swooping up a breadstick and using it to point at himself. “So, are you a virgin?”  


“Rance!” Leila almost stood up from her seat, then sank back down as she noticed the growing number of stares on them.  


“No, it’s fine.” The girl began to fidget with her dress strap. “I’ve never even kissed before, much less… that.”  


Rance munched on his breadstick as she spoke, then used that same breadstick hand to hold up his chin. “Oooh, I see. Rick’s a mega-virgin too, you know. You shouldn’t give your first time to a guy like that.” He wore that usual grin of his, completely ignoring how everyone else’s face was turning beet red. “Now, me, on the other hand, I can show you a good time. How about we ditch these two and go have some fun?”

The girl was clearly looking at the exit now, with a death grip on her purse.

“Sir Rance, I think you’re being a little too forceful…” Rick said, trying to grab Rance’s arm.  


“You shut up, I am a delight!” Rance shook Rick off, trying to hit his head. But his aim was off, and he ended up striking Rick’s chest instead.  


“Ah…” Rick’s reaction was a little delayed, his hand slowly covering the area of impact. Rance, despite his lack of injury, still shook his hand like he was seriously hurt. Meanwhile, the girl took this as a chance to run away, though not without taking some breadsticks with her.  


“Wait, come back!” Leila rushed after her, leaving the two guys alone.  


More awkward silence. Once everyone stopped staring at their table, Rance hit Rick again, this time right at the side of his head. “Now look what you’ve done, you ruined everything.”

“Sorry…”  


“Ugh, whatever. I can fuck anyone in the Royal Guard anytime I want anyways, just need to ask Lia. But damn, I’m all pent-up now.” He glanced at everyone else in the restaurant right now, but no one really caught his eye. Then he looked at Rick. _Squinting._  


“Um, is there something on me?” Rick asked, checking his suit.  


“We’re taking the carriage. That’s an order.” Rance gestured to the exit with his eyes before walking towards it. And just as he expected, Rick followed behind him.  


“But, um, where exactly are we going?”  


“Let’s just say that if it all goes well, I’ll be smacking that tit of yours ‘til morning.”  



End file.
